


By Your Side

by jacquelee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indra's thoughts after Octavia comes to see her in Thirteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a sidekicks battle at [game of cards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com) for the prompt Side by Side.

_I need the warrior who taught me who I am. The choice is yours. The choice is yours._

Indra repeated those sentences in her head over and over again. Was Octavia right? Was she feeling sorry for herself? Was she forsaking her chance of revenge? The sky girl had many faults, especially a far too big loyalty to her brother, the murderer, but she had come back to her. She wanted her by her side. 

Even weak and frail she was still who Octavia wanted by her side. Was she still a warrior? Was she still the woman who chose the sky girl as her second? Could she do this, despite the pain in her arm, despite the horror the massacre had woken in her? Despite the deep feeling of worthlessness that had grown in her every minute and hour she was forced to lie there, amidst the slain warriors, unable to move, unable to do anything?

Suddenly Indra got up from the bed. Yes she could. She was not worthless. She was not lying there anymore. She could move now. And that meant she could fight, however badly. 

No matter what happened, she would go out fighting. Fighting side by side with the sky girl, the one person she never wanted to have at her side and much less admire in the beginning but now the one person who could invoke feelings in her she didn't even know she had, the one person who could convince her that she was not done, that there was still fight in her. 

She took her sword and her knife, both weapons feeling good in her hand. Then she went out to find the sky girl. To find her second and go into battle side by side.


End file.
